From another reallity
by Rasner
Summary: Vengo ya de dos realidades, no ha pasado mucho desde que acepte este trabajo o más bien contrato, ahora vengo a contarte como llegue aquí y la razón la entenderás más adelante y antes que me olvide mi nombre es Rasner, toma asiento que esto será algo largo/ Primer Fanfic trato de hacerle minimo 1k de palabras reviews para mejorar serian bueno intento actualizarlo lo mas rapido
1. Capitulo 1-Arribo

Capítulo I: Arribo

Se ve caer algo en el cielo, aunque muchos dirían que es una estrella fugaz era una persona, que venía a mucha velocidad y caía en algún terreno de Valoran.

"Bah… Esto me va a quedar doliendo en la mañana"

Esta diosa no tiene mucho cariño a sus trabajadores mira que mandarme así después de que termino la guerra, ni siquiera pude despedirme de los que conocí, a lo largo del trayecto de esos 2 años

"Ahora donde eh caído… veo que ya no estoy en Isana"

Miro alrededor veo una ciudad erguida y esplendida, diría que es grande por lo que veo desde las montañas en las que caí.

"hmm, viendo de donde estoy no creo que este muy lejos a pie puede que demore unos 2 dias en llegar allí"

Reviso que tengo unos cuantas bolsa con monedas de mithril que uso y por razones obvias las puedo vender y conseguir el valor monetario de esa ciudad, sé que el mithril se vende bien donde sea ya que la moneda que tengo seguro no tiene valor en ningún lado y lo bueno es que son de mithril puro algo muy difícil de encontrar, tengo suerte de que esto esté viniendo conmigo al menos conseguiré algo del dinero de esta realidad con lo que tengo.

"Espero que mis ropas no sobresalgan mucho en este nuevo mundo, lo que más odio es que sobresalga sin razón aparente…"

Ha pasado ya como 1 día bajando de la montaña, decidí hacerme un bastón con las ramas de un árbol que era lo suficientemente fuerte, dado el entrenamiento que tuve puedo enfocar el mana a objetos y endurecerlos, aparte de otras habilidades que tengo, pero tendré que mantenerlo en secreto por ahora, hasta saber porque me enviaron aquí ahora, sigo caminando a lo que una presencia hostil me hace detenerme por un rato.

"Hmm… bandidos, parece que tienen interés en la bolsa con monedas de mithril que tengo"

Y dicho lo mismo si lo eran, son unos 5 quieren rodearme para que no escape y siento una sed de sangre.

"Hmm… son mercenarios por lo que veo, ugh colegas un día aliados y al otro enemigos según el mejor postor o mis intereses"

Siento que este mundo tiene un flujo de mana más alto pero mis habilidades se redujeron un poco, si no controlo bien este círculo de mana me puede jugar en contra y pensar que me tomo 1 año desbloquear mi mana y 2 meses controlarlo, dejo que los mercenarios se acerquen con el bastón que improvise puedo hacer algo con mis habilidades.

"Ozh-lash-domosh"

Uso el encantamiento se vuelve un poco débil con el bastón, pero será suficiente para dejarlos en knock out por un rato, voy a seguir caminando cuando una voz femenina suena atrás mío

"Se ve que no eres tan malo y por lo que veo, me enviaron a ver qué fue lo que ha caído en la montaña y parece que tú sabes que"

Volteo a ver y es una mujer que usa un traje como para un desierto de pelo negro o castaño no lo noto bien y en su mano tiene lo que parece un Chakram enorme, parece que tendré que defenderme otra vez

"Y si lo supiera porque tendría que decírtelo"

No tengo razón para revelarle que yo soy lo que ha caído en esa montaña pero bueno, veamos a donde puedo llegar con esto

"Debo tomar eso como una amenaza, porque matarte lo pondría como una excusa de que interrumpiste mi misión aquí"

Ohh… esto se pone interesante, desearía poder entrar en combate con ella pero necesito sabe más de este mundo, antes de meterme en problemas por ahora.

"Por más que desee entrar en batalla contigo no puedo hacerlo ahora y responderé a tu pregunta, si más bien yo soy lo que caí de esa estrella"

La mujer me mira incrédula a mis palabras, pero parece que tiene algo que decir

"Dudo de tus palabras, aun así tus ropas no son de aquí, de dónde vienes"

"Heh… eso es fácil de responder aunque como no me crees vengo de prácticamente 2 lugares Gaea e Isana hasta ahora no sé dónde eh caído desde que terminó la guerra temporalmente en Isana"

"Isana… ese nombre solo se conoce en los antiguos textos de historia, supongo que tiene algo interesante que decir"

"Bueno, antes de seguir con esta conversación, podría saber ¿Quién eres y donde me encuentro exactamente?"

Me inspecciona con interés y a lo que me responde

"Mi nombre es Sivir soy una Mercenaria y estas en Runeterra, quien eres tú"

"Ahh… una colega de tiempo que no uso mi nombre y título aunque aquí no valdrá mucho pero igual lo diré, soy Rasner el Mercenario Taumaturgo, bueno aquí termina la conversación y vamos a los negocios colega, te pagaran para traer lo que ha caído en la montaña, yo te ofrezco algo vez esta bolsa, son monedas de mithril puro aquí no tienen ningún valor pero el metal lo vale, te ofrezco 30% de las ganancias de la venta de este metal raro a cambio de tu cooperación"

Sivir empieza a ver su mejor opción y le veo un poco de duda, a lo que intervengo de nuevo.

"Tranquila no pienso intervenir en tu trabajo actual es más pienso ayudarte en él, no se me será muy fácil de escapar de algún lugarteniente, o prisión aunque mi trato es un trato vitalicio serias más como una socia, que dices colega además de repartir algunos trabajos 50/50 y viendo a los que aun andan allí tirados no creo que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo para trabajar"

Parece que la convencí, además era un trato muy bueno y no se puede dejar pasar

"Muy tentadora tu oferta Rasner, tengo expectativas sobre ti no me decepciones ah y si ese metal mithril es muy raro en estos lugares se venderá muy caro pero pido el 35%"

"Hahaha, sacándole el mejor partido al asunto verdad justo lo que esperaba de alguien en la misma línea de trabajo que yo, es un trato de honor y para mantener el trato intacto déjame tomar una prevención no es que no confíe en ti solo que nunca se sabe en esta línea de trabajo, pero te prometo no te arrepentiras"

"Entiendo tu punto vamos al hecho de una vez"

Dicen que estrechar la mano de alguien cambia tu destino, lo tomo muy apecho ese dicho con eso estrecho la mano de sivir para completar el contrato y uso un encanto para sellar el mismo

"Ozh thok alatho, hollom icha fek ozh, Izh vo'acha ses Izh Arkosh"

Se genera un pentagrama a nuestro alrededor y Sivir me mira con intriga y pregunta

"Que idioma es ese"

"Solo lo diré una vez porque no me gusta usarlo en caso de ser necesario, este idioma es Ozhkavosh, una lengua prohibida usada solo por los demonios si lo uso muy seguido corrompe mi alma hasta el punto de la locura y por lo que veo sirve en este lugar así que debe andar conectado con Isana de alguna forma, no te preocupes es solo precaución este canto es hecho para tratos o acuerdos de palabra y no puede ser roto hasta que alguno de los dos muera en manos enemigas y no entre nosotros, lo siento pero es necesario"

"Entiendo, aunque después de este trabajo espero una larga historia de cómo fue para llegar aquí ya que estaremos juntos un largo rato"

"Átame para que sea más real tu captura, ellos no sabrán que paso y los que están knockeados no se levantaran hasta en unas horas"

Y así empieza mi historia en esta nueva realidad, tengo una compañera pero veamos cómo sigue esto a lo largo de los días.


	2. Capitulo 2-Isana y Lunari

Después de haber hecho el trato con Sivir y reconocer el mundo donde estoy, me amarra con unas cuerdas, para hacer más verídica la captura

"Bueno ahora tengo que llevarte a donde me asignaron, comete esto"

Me muestra una píldora a lo que pregunto con precaución

"¿Para qué es esto?"

"Son píldoras de teletransporte me las dieron para regresar rápidamente, puedo decir que te las obligue a tomar ya que sus efectos son temporales y se van a cabo de un tiempo"

"Y donde se supone que estamos telertansportandonos"

"Vez esa ciudad de allí, se llama Piltover, me contrataron allí así que mis benefactores se encuentran esperándonos"

Al cabo de unos minutos que demora el Teleport a Piltover, veo que estoy dentro de una mansión

"Vamos Sivir parece que fue una caza muy fácil"

Se notaban como 4 personas con un aire de nobleza, pero no lo suficiente en esa aura para hacerme creer que si les pasa algo se arme un gran problema, a lo que las palabras de Sivir corta por un momento mi análisis

"No fue para tanto, deberían contratar mejores matones, no duraron ni 2 minutos contra el"

"Bueno, lo prometido es deuda Sivir aquí está tu pago, pero antes puedes confirmarnos que él es lo que ha caído en las montañas"

"Pues claro toma este cristal de memoria ahí podrás ver lo que paso"

La miro con algo de duda, pero me lo susurra muy bajo

"Esos cristales no soy muy exactos así que omití información"

"Bueno todo en orden aquí tu paga 5000 zafiros ya que los otros fueron un estorbo la recompensa es para ti"

A lo que ella recibe el pago, me pongo a hablar

"Disculpen… pero ya me aburrí de estar sentado acá escuchando su conversación, Sivir me ayudas un poco"

Al recibir la bolsa con las joyas Sivir me desata y los nobles se exaltan

"QUE HACES PORQUE LO DESATAS!"

"Verán la vida de un mercenario va a la par del mejor benefactor y nuestro contrato ya termino y el me ofreció una mejor paga"

"Sinceramente es una lástima, teniendo una gran mercenaria pagar una miseria como para que no dude cambiar de bandos" Masajeo mis muñecas un poco para liberar la tensión

"Bueno con su permiso nos retiramos"

A lo lejos se escucha a uno de los nobles gritar

"NO CREAN QUE SALDRAN CON VIDA DE AQUÍ!"

Doy un leve suspiro

"Ugh… Piensa un poco yo elimine a toda su escuadra de matones y Sivir está de mi lado quien crees que no saldrá vivo si nos atacan"

Es una opción simple, si lo vez no tienen opción más que dejarnos ir, salimos por la puerta principal como si nada adentrándonos en la ciudad

"Bueno lo primero será buscar un sitio, donde descansar y cambiar estas monedas de mitrhil"

"Te sugiero vender esas monedas en una subasta ya que es un mineral muy raro, además que tus ganancias serían muy buenas pero depende de donde las vendas en el mercado negro o al mercado actual"

"Preferiría el mercado actual no pienso rodearme de enemigos tan temprano entrando en el mercado negro"

"Bueno vamos al bar, me tienes que explicar aun lo de Isana, me lo debes"

"Claro, no te preocupes apenas lleguemos allí te contare y espero que tu invites te acaban de pagar y no es que yo tenga el tipo de cambio aquí para comprar mi propia bebida"

"Te lo pondré en deudas pendientes pero bueno entras o que"

Dicho sea de paso entramos al bar para discutir mi llegada e intercambiar algo de información

"Bueno déjame ver por donde empiezo o sugiéreme tu porque si me pongo a contar todo eso nos tomaría días"

"Empecemos por el mundo de donde provienes"

Me relajo un poco en la silla para tener una mejor forma de explicarlo y dejo un suspiro.

"Bueno como dije mi lugar natal es Gaea allí no existe la magia o al menos eso creí, ya que de allí caí en el mundo de Isana guiado por una Diosa, lo cual me dio la posibilidad de tener mana ya que de donde yo provengo no existe tal recurso pero dependemos netamente de la tecnología".

"Eso ya va para un inicio, ahora explícame que hacías en Isana, ese nombre solo lo vi en textos antiguos en ruinas o templos ocultos, según se es el nombre de este mundo que llevaba hace más de 600 años"

Eso me sorprende no creí que fuera lanzado a otro mundo más bien fui lanzado a una línea temporal del mismo más lejos aún 600 años.

"Vamos, eso me tomo frio Sivir, pensar que estoy en la línea temporal 600 años después de la guerra de Isana"

"Ya veo, entonces si es verdad lo que dices, entonces debiste ser uno de lo héroes que participaron en esa guerra, pero los datos están muy perdidos y se mal interpretan muchas cosas así que el primer paso sería revisar las bibliotecas de algunos templos, a ver si tienen algo de información sobre ello."

"Bueno te veo muy interesada Sivir, ya sé que tenemos un contrato pero se me hace raro que seas tan cooperativa conmigo a decir verdad."

Cruzando los brazos e inclinándose en la silla me responde.

"Me das curiosidad y a decir verdad eh notado que tienes una marca extraña en tu mejilla acabo de ver, ahora que lo veo bien es oh…"

Me tiene algo intrigado con su reacción así que no sé lo que me va a decir y me pone algo ansioso

"Esa es la marca de los Lunari creí que solo quedaba Diana de dicha orden, aunque el tuyo es diferente."

"Oh... Lunari parece que en el transcurso de los años recibieron un nombre y creo que debería dar una visita a ese templo y por así decirlo quien es Diana tengo curiosidad ya que dices que pertenecemos a la misma orden."

A lo que nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida por alguien que entre como un huracán por la puerta principal.

A la entrada veo una mujer con unos guanteletes y pelo rosado, acompañada de una mujer con pelo azul y por hacer resalto esta ciudad es más del estilo steampunk en sus ropas.

"Bueno, donde están los que causaron problemas en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad hace unas horas, se nos dio con la información que se encuentran aquí"

"Ugh.. ni bien pasaron unos días y ya estamos con la autoridades sobre nosotros"


	3. Capitulo 3-La Sheriff y La Ejecutora

Como era de esperarse va a ser un un dia dificil ahora mas que esos nobles seguro expusieron una version muy mala sobre nosotros por lo que la chica de pelo rosado se acerca al camarro y nos señala, luego de un rato se acerca y se sienta junto a nosotros.

"Hola, supongo que son ustedes los que causaron problemas en la mansion afuera de la ciudad"

"Y bueno oficial como lo asegura que nosotros fuimos los causantes"

"Todos conocen a Sivir y todos la vieron con un chico de ropas extrañas y creeme que si no fuera por mi superior golpearia priero y preguntaria despues"

A veces este tipo de personas que actuan primero y piensan despues son algo entretenidas pero siempre necesitan a alguien que los mantenga en la realidad, diria que ella es un Bien Caotico

"Vi, espero que no destrozes el lugar como la ultima vez, tu que hacer un reportr largo de los daños la ultima vez"

"Vamos cupcake no me quites la diversion, sabes que me aburre estar detrás de un escritorio"

A lo que nos ignoran interrumpo a ambas

"Bueno oficiales, ya que no hay animos hostiles, me gustaria explicar o mas bien exponer el lado de la historia donde intervenimos"

La chica de cabello azul responde

"No veo el porque no,todos son inocentes hasta probar lo contrario, asi que te escucho"

Vi muestra algo de protesta, se nota que esta aburrida

"Bueno antes que nada dejenme presentarme mi nombre es Rasner y la version de los nobles seguro se cambio en algo, digo que ellos pagaron para mantenerme cautivo quien sabe donde y ademas fue Sivir quien completo su trabajo y bueno yo le ofreci uno mejor,cabe decir que no hicimos literalmente nada en la mansion bueno tampoco es que pudieran detenernos,asi que no hubo un delito del cual acusarnos no matamos , ni herimos a nadie en la estadia en la mansion y tampoco robamos nada y vamos no es que fuera dificil encontrar pruebas, cosa que por lo que veo en tu expresion, no te dieron ninguna"

"Pues es verdad no vi ningun daño ni perjuicio y me presento tambien yo soy Caitlyn la sheriff de Piltover y ella es Vi"

Con un gesto medio irritado contesta

"Yo.. uh me aburro crei que tendria algo de diversion"

A dicha frase me tomo un poco del licor y respondo.

"Quien dijo que no, mas bien no eh tenido momento de estirar los musculos desde que llegue"

"Oh… ya estamos hablando mi idioma"

"Antes de que rompas todo aquí propongo un lugar descampado asi el daño a la ciudad sera minimizado"

"Por mi bien, estaba aburrida y tenia ganas de golpear algo"

Tomando en cuenta que no me conoce sera una sorpresa y tengo que aprender a controlar el flujo de mana en este nuevo tiempo, parece que despues de Isana alago hizo que tenga mas mana el planeta"

La sheriff habla un poco precupada por mi bien estar.

"Estas seguro, ella fue una de los campeones en la Liga de Leyendas antes que se disolviera"

"Estoy mas que seguro, mas bien creo que sere un buen oponente para ella"

"Tienes mucha confianza muchacho pero no sere responsable si te arrepientes luego"

Libero una pequeña risa y respondo

"Bueno, nos vamos que vi un buen lugar cuando estuve llegando aquí"

Salimos del bar los cuatro Sivir no dijo nada en esa conversacion o mas bien ella no tenia nada que decir en la misma y solo se dedico a escuchar,pasaron unas 2 horas hasta salir de la ciudad y llegar al punto que dije, estirando los musculos para calentar digo.

"Bueno ya estamos aquí,creo que podriamos empezar cuando estes lista Vi, diria sheriff porque no das inicio al duelo con alguna señal"

A lo que vi a la distancia responde.

"Sabes… tengo ganas de quitarte esa sonrisa a golpes niño"

"Vamos esta bien que parezca joven lero tengo 24 años, deje de ser niño hace mucho"

Hablo que termina la pequeña platica Caitlyn usa su rifle disparanado al aire en señal de que ya inicio el duelo.

Vi carga hacia mi propulsada por sus guanteletes, se nota que es una fuerza grande la que usa, pero sus guantes son ligeros al precer de un material resistente tambien, esquivo el ataque de manera sencilla, si ataque tiene mucha fuerza pero es algo lento y por lo que veo se encarga mas en romperbla defensa del oponente a fuerza bruta,es mi turno de contra ataque, al ver la logica de su ataque es mas facil preveer lo que tratara de hacer, mas bien empiezo avanzado hacia ella, tengo que cerrar su rango de ataque sera mas facil tenerla un poco controlada, comienzo con una combinacion de patada baja y puños haciendo un poco de distancia de sus guantes que es su punto fuerte.

"Tus golpes se sienten pesados, ya veo de donde viene tu confianza"

"Concentrate, no quiero que por distaerte acabe esto rapido"

"No quieras pasarte de listo, aun tengo sorpresas para ti"

El combate sigue las espectadoras a lo lejos se ponen a conversar un poco

"Se nota que sabe lo que hace el muchacho, parece que esta acostumbrado a este tipo de enfrentamientos"

Dice Caitlyn viendo los movimientos en la pelea

"Ya lo veo, aunque no lo vi pelear se puede sentir que su experiencia en combate le esta dando una ventaja aquí y aun no revela sus habilidades, según recuerdo me dijo que aquí El mana es mas abundante causando que su cuerpo se sobre cargue del mismo y esta empezando a tener un mejor control"

"Oh… asi que no puede controlar su mana y a que se debe eso"

"Pues digamos que de donde viene el mana es muy escazo y por eso no usa sus habilidades como esta acostumbrado, por lo que veo el lo guarda hasta el momento que sea necesario"

"Ya veo es por eso que solo anda haciendo ataques normales, mientras que vi esta gastando la energia de sus guantes, creo que esto sera una pelea de desgaste"

Mientras tantov aun en la pelea Vi muestra sintomas de estar cansandose, mientras tanto mi desgaste estuve manteniendolo al minimo, ese es el problema de su forma de pelear usalo todo y acabalo rapido, pero cuando no funciona se pone en un aprieto

"creo que ya mi flujo de mana es mas estable, ahora si empieza mi diversion"

Dicho esto canalizo el mana para mi habilidad _Reinforcement_ que tenga un boost de velocidad de ataque y daño causando que obtenga momentum por cierto tiempo, Vi se abalanza contra mi.

"Tendre que usa mi mejor carta, ya vi que no solo eres alguien que solo habla"

Se viene hacia mi usando la propulsion de sus guantes con una precision, sujetandome lanzandome al aire junto con ella y devolviendome al piso con mucha fuerza

"Pero creo que ya sabemos quien es mejor"

el polvo por la habilidad de vi me siento un poco mareado pero sin mucho daño

"Uff casi me manda a dormir eso fue entretenido pero no suficiente,a cierto te cansas muy rapido"

Lo que me salvo fue mi habilidad _Moonshield_ que mejora mi defensa por poco tiempo, viendo que Vi ya no tiene mas que usar y sus guantes sin energia intento una llave de sumision, cosa que fue suficiente, ya que Caitlyn interviene

"Bueno esto ya se acabo, no espere que perdieras de esa forma parece que el chico de aquí tiene mas experiencia en combate real que muchos que conozco"

"Tengo que admitir no espere que aguantarias mas y gaste la energia de mis guantes muy rapido, ademas era dificil acertarte"

A lo que respondo

"De donde vengo aprendi a luchar asi no usar mis habilidades a menos que sea necesario y ese ultimo ataque me va a dejar doliendo un buen rato"

Caitlyn se ve pensativa y habla

"Creo que podriamos usar una fuerza asi en Piltover, que dices claro la paga es buena tambien"

Eso me tomo frio nuevamente ahora una oferta de trabajo y librarme de acusaciones falsas rapidamente

"Dejeme discutirlo con mi compañera"

Llamo a Sivir un poco mas lejos de ellas dos y le digo

"Yo no tengo problrma en aceptar su oferta pero tu tienes tu linea de trabajo no te digo que te entres conmigo es tu decision"

"Si y no pienso entrar pero podrias usar ese privilegio y acceder a ciertos archivos y saber mas sobre lo que paso despues de isana si es que aun estan los documentos"

"Hmm tengo una idea, entrare por un tiempo,pero te pido algo busca lo que puedas encontrar sobre los Lunari y obvio te pagare por ello apenas tengas algo avisame"

Con algo se sarcasmo Sivir me responde

"Claro jefe y espero una buena paga por este trabajo, entonces te vere de aquí a un tiempo entonces"

Regresando a donde Vi y Caitlyn estan.

"Acepto su oferta pero sera temporal aun tengo cosas que hacer,pero el dinero me faltara y necesito eso"

A lo que Caitlyn dice

"Muy bien, trabajaras mañana y Vi el sera tu superior"

"QUE EL QUE!"

"Veo mas potencial en el a que te enseñe a pensar algo antes de romper cosas o te recuerdo como te gano hace unos momentos"

"Ok ok aunque no me agrada la idea tienes un punto,ojala no me tenga detrás de un escritorio"

A lo que contesto

"Tranquila, yo tambien odio el trabajo de oficina"

Y asi Sivir dispone a irse con el trabajo que le encomende y trabajare un tiempo como oficial de Piltover hasta que tenga mas informacion sobre los Lunari y Runeterra.


	4. Capitulo 4- El nuevo trio de Piltover

Capitulo IV- El nuevo trio de Piltover

Pasando después de partir caminos por un tiempo con Sivir, me uní a las fuerzas policiacas de Piltover por oferta de Caitlyn y fui directamente como puesto de comandante en las fuerzas siendo superior de VI, se supone que anunciarían que soy comandante hoy en la tarde así que tengo algo de tiempo de buscar donde quedarme.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de buscar un sitio donde estar"

A lo que Caitlyn me detiene cuando dispongo a ir por otro camino.

"Donde crees que vas, si piensas que te libraras de nosotras pues te digo que no, tienes mucho que hablar y tengo muchas preguntas para ti, puede que ahora seas comandante pero soy tu superior ahora y por lo que será mejor que estés en el mismo techo que vi y yo"

"Eh… no crees que será raro ver un hombre viviendo con 2 mujeres y más que tienen un reputación muy conocida por acá"

Le digo eso con un poco de duda no quiero ser aparte de limpiar mi nombre con lo de la mansión y que ahora empiezan a hablar de mi por estar viviendo con el duo de Piltover.

"No para nada mas bien hay una habitación en la casa que esta vacía y vendría bien tener un hombre allí para ayudar de vez en cuando, es aburrido no tener a alguien a quien molestar"

Dice Vi con un tono de juego.

"Ósea que aparte de trabajar para ustedes, seré juguete para cuando estés aburrida"

"Bueno para mí sí, no se de Caitlyn ella es estricta y seguro te ahoga en papeleo"

Miro a Cait con un poco de duda no se ve que sea una persona que explote a sus subordinados

"Para tu información, eres tú la que deja sus deberes y se le amontonan, dicho sea siempre termino ayudándote a terminarlo, pero volviendo al tema sería mejor, además seguro ya tienes un valor sobre tu cabeza por esos millonarios estarás más seguro si vienes con nosotras"

Pensando la situación tiene razón no puedo estar en un sitio que no conozco y más sin poder confiar en alguien sin que quiera matarme, por alguna razón y otra además que necesito información, lo pienso un poco y acepto la oferta.

"Muy bien acepto la oferta, pero espero que alguien no sea una sonámbula por las noches, no quiero lidiar con sorpresas en las mañanas."

Cait se ríe y se acerca a hablarme en susurro.

"No te prometo nada, Vi a veces lo es así que cuidado, no te golpeara si está dormida, eso espero"

Vi mira en protesta dicha escena siente que están hablando de ella a lo lejos.

"Hey! Espero que no estén hablando de mí, que si no estos puños terminaran en algunas caras"

"Jajaja… Esto se pone interesante a decir verdad, estaré bajo su protección sheriff y bueno donde queda su casa dicho sea de paso"

"Sigue a Vi ya que ella se adelantó yo estaré siguiéndote y dándote puntos de referencia así no te pierdes luego"

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos de caminar y pasar por distintas tiendas que Caitlyn me explica para tener referencias del lugar y no pasa mucho a que lleguemos a una casa cerca a la estación policial.

"Bueno aquí estamos, siéntete como en tu casa que aquí vivirás un buen tiempo, descansa que en la tarde es el anuncio de las nuevas unidades incorporadas al cuerpo policial, antes que me olvide seguro en el ropero encontraras el uniforme así que ojala te quede"

Procediendo a lo que dice mi nueva jefa entro a mi cuarto que ella me muestra donde queda a revisar si encuentro algo de mi talla.

Encuentro unas botas, una chaqueta larga, pantalones del mismo material de la chaqueta con estilo steampunk, pero que me queda bien, unos guantes sin la parte de los dedos que bueno es de mi talla.

"Bueno esto servirá, creo que me iré a tomar una ducha ya que ando horrible y me relajara un poco"

No pasan más de 15 minutos salgo de la ducha alistándome para recibir la ceremonia en la que me darán el puesto para trabajar, Sivir ya debe andar lejos de aquí, bueno será unas buenas semanas de trabajo será motivo para dar un poco de orden aquí y tener acceso a información clasificada pero primero tengo que ganármelo, los sonidos de alguien tocando la puerta me sacan de mi tren de pensamiento, es VI la que habla

"Apúrate ya va a ser hora de la ceremonia, no creo que quieras llegar tarde jefe"

"Jajaja no te emociones mucho, recuerda que ahora mismo soy tu superior"

"Eso será cuando te den el título, así que te aguantas como te trate fuera del trabajo"

Suelto una risa y salgo de la habitación

"Oh no te queda nada mal, ya pensare un apodo para ti, como el que tengo para Cupcake"

Escucho un grito a lo lejos

"SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN ASI!"

"Va que buen oído" lo digo levantando una ceja

"Bueno ya es hora vamos, comandante no hay que llegar tarde, espero que no me guie por el mal camino recuerde que ahora estoy bajo su cuidado ahora"

"Lo que tú digas subordinada, además también te tendré cerca para no cometer alguna estupidez"

Le susurró al oído

"Pero por si acaso me avisas, así nos ponemos a destrozar el bar de la esquina"

Con una sonrisa media maniática me toma del cuello bajo su brazo haciendo de mi pelo un desastre

"Sabes me va a gustar trabajar contigo, nos vamos a llevar bien"

Me suelta y nos dirigimos a la plaza donde se encuentran varios nuevos reclutas y empiezo a escuchar susurros sobre mí y de porque me escoltan Vi y Caitlyn, bueno no es mucho de qué esperarse o que me sorprenda más bien ya sabía que eso pasaría, bueno al mal paso dale prisa, Caitlyn da una pequeña conversación sobre el deber que tienen en la ciudad proteger y demás, el clásico discurso de todo sitio, sigo esperando mi turno, cuando Caitlyn habla

"Y ahora anuncio al nuevo comandante, Rasner pasa adelante"

Avanzo con una cara de pocos amigos, se debe dejar una impresión fuerte si no quieres que pasen sobre ti y hablo

"Soy el nuevo comandante de la Policía de Piltover, los novatos estarán a mi cargo, no estoy aquí para jugar al héroe o al demonio, sigan mis órdenes y todo saldrá bien, cualquiera que tenga una queja o algo sabe dónde encontrarme, incluso si quieren díganla ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a escucharlos, no quiero tener a nadie que no esté de acuerdo con mi forma de trabajar y se salga de lo planeado en alguna operación solo por querer ser el héroe y después tener que ir a su funeral"

Cuando uno del grupo de novatos, habla

"Como sabemos que nos guiaras bien, nunca te vi por aquí"

VI esta vez interviene y pone su codo en mi hombro apoyándose, yo aun estando en una pose militar

"Sabes novato, yo puedo hacer valer su palabra después de todo, desde hoy soy su subordinada y segunda al mando, en el regimiento después de él y si quieren tener un duelo con él por el liderazgo pueden hacerlo después de pasar sobre mi"

Nadie parece tener una objeción más parece que todo va bien, cuando los instintos reaccionan, alguien nos está atacando de un blanco no previsto

"VI agachate!"

Uso mi cuerpo como escudo, para protegerla del impacto de bala, gracias a que puedo hacer más resistentes las cosas gracias al mana, pero aun así me deja un dolor punzante en la espalda, VI reacciona y mira alrededor

"Quien fue, date a ver cobarde"

Se escucha una voz a lo lejos junto con unos silbidos

"Serán poesía, me siento inspirado, te inmortalizare, pero no ahora"

La voz desaparece tan rápido como llego, esto será un nuevo problema, hasta que tenga algo de información sobre los lunari.


	5. Capitulo 5- Guardiana y Planificacion

Después de que el 'asesino' nos ataco, pudimos devolver la calma a la gente, cosa que se hace muy fácil si eres miembro de la autoridad, puedes mentirles dándoles una sensación de seguridad, pero eso ya no se vuelve mentira si lo cumples, después de unas horas me reuní con Vi y Caitlyn en la sala de casa donde estoy viviendo con ellas y lanzo unas preguntas.

"Bueno esta mañana fue algo interesante, un asesino tan pronto, saben algo de eso chicas?"

"Pues un poco" Dice VI soltando un suspiro

Dicho esto en la mesa grande en el centro de la sala hay varios documentos desordenados, me pongo a leer los que están cerca.

"Cuanto demoraría ordenar toda esta información, esto no me dice nada hay que organizarla" lo digo rascándome la nuca en señal de incomodidad a lo que Cait habla.

"20 minutos a lo mucho, si lo empezamos ya, tengo lo sensación de que tengo la info correcta del asesino, es de ese tipo que les gusta dejar una 'Firma' en sus golpes"

Dicho esto se me prende el foco de la idea creo que ya puedo utilizar las habilidades sin mucho esfuerzo creo que probare la invocación de mi guardiana una Ligre, me trae recuerdos de mi maestra que ella tenía una leona que tenía melena algo muy raro para una leona que normalmente no las tiene y la princesa tenía un tigre, pues la mía es un Ligre, interesante combinación si me pongo a pensar en ello.

"Chicas tengo una idea, pero primero organizar esta info es prioridad les ayudare solo díganme cual va donde y lo terminaremos más rápido y armar el caso" Digo esto me miran con algo de curiosidad pero primero necesitamos toda la información posible que podamos tener en estos momentos.

No pasa mas de 15 minutos mi ayuda sirvió aunque no conozco los códigos policiales que utilizan a sus informes cosa que lo hace mas difícil para mi.

"Listo creo que ya estamos listos, ahora vamos al patio que ahí les explicaré mi idea" Salimos al patio a lo que Vi interviene

"Oh ahora cual es tu plan, tengo curiosidad, solo dime viene con golpear cosas?"

"Jajaja… no por ahora, hmm como lo explica veamos, digamos que tengo una forma de tener a alguien cuidando el perímetro siempre y nos ayudará en algún tipo de reunión importante de autoridades en las que el asesino pueda surgir" Lo digo moviendo el dedo haciendo círculos

"Interesante, pero para qué nos sacaste aquí" me dice Cait cruzando sus brazos un poco irritada por el trabajo extra

"Tranquila no te la tomes conmigo por el trabajo extra bueno, sera mejor que les muestre aléjense un rato"

Me empiezo a concentrar para que el flujo de mana no sobrecargue mi cuerpo con esto

' _Tu que sirves, a los dioses atiende mi llamado,tu maestro te llama y te tiene una nueva tarea, la que sigue a la luna, destroza a sus enemigos, ama a sus aliados y protege a tus seres queridos, yo vuelvo a confirmar este pacto de sangre y responde a mi llamado guardiana Zeny'_

Después del verso, corto mi mano con un cristal para terminar el pacto de sangre, no pasa mucho y el viento empieza a soplar haciendo que aparezca un portal a mi derecha saliendo del mismo una Ligre, me acerco a ella

"Querida tiempo que no te veía como haz estado" se me acerca como si fuera un gato doméstico mostrando afecto hacia a mi como un gato pequeño, de repente se sorprenden las chicas a escuchar una voz en sus cabezas.

"Fueron unas cuantas centurias, me alegro ver que no moriste, aunque todo el mundo pensó que si y les chocó la noticia a ellas dos"

Cait interviene

"Puede hablar? y dicho sea de paso como nos puede ayudar y quienes son ellas dos a las que se refiere"

"Oh cierto, ella es Zeny mi guardiana y a las que se refiere son a mi maestra y amiga cercana, no diré sus nombre no viene al caso, ya no están aquí, hablando ella puede tomar forma humana de vez en cuando y puede infiltrarse bien en muchos lugares, su forma natural es la de ligre que ven ahora"

"Y como sabemos que es de confianza" Dice Vi cruzando sus brazos

"Todo lo que ella haga, lo sabré yo y si algo le pasa lo sabre, ella es parte de mi"

"Esto va a un tono rar, pero si nos ayuda bien" Dice Caitlyn

"Bueno tenemos un plan a ponerlo en acción, el asesino no estará muy lejos si somos su blanco y seguro lo quiere hacer donde esté mucho público, cosa que lo hace más fácil manipular dónde estará el"

Dicho esto nos disponemos a revisar una vez más la información y hacer un plan de acción en donde encontrarlos, mientras tanto a Zeny le doy indicaciones y desaparece en el aire como si nunca estuviera allí.


End file.
